


No Directions

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: DYI, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians in Space, Living Together, Squabbling, Wine, building furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Deanna and Beverly try to build a sofa.





	No Directions

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as joking about IKEA furniture and turned into a challenge. Forgive (and please point out) any errors. It was a quickie.

Beverly sighs.   
“Tell me again, why do we need a new couch?”  
Deanna shakes her head. “Because the old one didn’t match the new décor. We talked about this.”  
Beverly stares at the random pieces of replicated wood and metal all over the floor. “No. You talked about this. I didn’t care about the old décor.”  
“I noticed,” Deanna says dryly. “Now find those instructions.”  
Beverly sighs again. “They’re around somewhere. I thought you knew how to build this thing.”  
“I do. That’s why I need the instructions.”  
“And we couldn’t use the industrial replicator why? We could have just had the whole thing made and transported in here and be having dinner by now.”  
Deanna turns and her eyes flash. “Will you please stop complaining! It’s a project. For us to do together. It’s supposed to be fun.”  
“If you say so…”  
“BEVERLY!”  
“Fine.” Beverly holds her hands out in surrender. “I’m getting a glass of wine.”  
“Instructions?”  
Beverly throws a PADD at her and leaves the room.

She comes back a few minutes later, a glass of wine in each hand and an attempt at a new attitude. She finds Deanna sitting cross legged on the floor among the debris, frowning at the PADD in her hand. She sits down next to her friend and hands her a glass.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I think these directions are written in Klingon.”  
Beverly takes the PADD from her. “No. I can read Klingon. This is Romulan.”  
“Great. Just great.”  
“How hard can it be? There’s pictures.”  
Deanna shrugs. “I guess we’ll find out.”

Three hours and several glass of wine later, the women have something that resembles a sofa, several extra parts and the giggles.  
“Who’s going to try it out first?” Deanna asks.  
“You. You’re smaller.”  
“Chicken.”  
Beverly shrugs and finishes another glass. “It was your idea.”  
“We’ll do it together?”  
“Why not. You only live once right?”  
“Something like that.” 

They stand, somewhat unsteadily, and turn their backsides to the wannabe sofa. Deanna takes Beverly’s hand.  
“One…two…” On three, she drops and pulls Beverly down next to her. All is good for a few seconds then, with a loud crack, the entire contraption collapses to the floor on one side. Beverly slides down the slope into Deanna, knocking her over as well. The laughter starts again as Beverly falls across Deanna’s body.  
“Oops,” Deanna says with a giggle.  
“I’m not sure this is the way it’s supposed to work,” Beverly states the obvious.  
"That depends on what it was supposed to do,” Deanna tells her. “Seems I’ve got you just where I want you.”  
“Really?”  
“Really!” She kisses the woman draped across her.  
“Is this safe?”  
“Don’t you trust me?”  
Beverly laughs as Deanna tries to get her hands up Beverly’s shirt. “Do you want me to answer that?”  
Deanna laughs. “No. Just kiss me.”  
“One condition. You get the old couch back tomorrow.”  
“But it doesn’t match…oh…ummm…OK. Whatever you want.”


End file.
